Dancing Shoes
by kittenboyandhisbowties
Summary: Jessi Mitchell was your average teenage girl. Surprisingly close to her step-brother, busy, yet loving parents. Then she met Hunter, and it seemed like her average life was about to become a lot less average. Befriending Tina Cohen-Chang probably wasn't the dumbest idea of the year, either. HUNTERxOC season four. semi canon. KLAINE. rated T for now, might change later..
1. She spins and she sways

**A/N: wow, okay.. so I haven't been on here in a long time! So, this is a HunterXOC story... school is kicking my ass so I don't know how often I'll be able to update... I'm writing this as I go..**

**This chapter probably sucks eggs, but bare with me.. Disclaimer: I do not own the Glee..**

**without further ado... I give you** Dancing Shoes.

* * *

Jessi sighed as she stepped out of the terminal. It was good to be home. Of course, she wasn't home yet. She still had an hour long car ride until she reached _home_, but she was back in Ohio. David's driver wasn't set to arrive for a few more hours.

"Might as well get a coffee." Jessi muttered to herself as she shouldered her carry on. Having a ridiculously rich almost step-father meant that she'd been able to send all of her luggage home before she left Germany. Jessi pulled out her iPhone and sent a text out to Russell, David's driver.

_Hey Russell, I'm over at the coffee shop across from the airport- Jessi_. After hitting send, Jessi pocketed her phone and walked across the street to _Kate's_.

Standing in line to order her coffee, Jessi sighed. This wasn't what she wanted to be doing on her first day back. She really just wanted to go home and sleep in her bed. It wasn't really home, though. David and her mom, Laurie, had moved to the countryside between Westerville and Lima Ohio two weeks before Jessi left last summer. Of course, like Jessi's ,mom could be bothered to actually take a day off of work to pick her up. But no, life as a wedding planner was too busy.

Pulling her hands through her hair, Jessi fought back the tears that were threatening to spill out. It was kind of depressing when your mom's boyfriend seemed to care more about you than your mom does. That was David though. Sure, David Smythe was hard on his son, Sebastian, but there was a reason for that. Jessi knew that her mom loved her, but sometimes Laurie Mitchell cared about other people's opinions too much.

"Let me guess, tall non-fat triple shot mocha?" Jessi heard from behind her. She spun around to see a boy, who couldn't have been much older than her. He had a smirk plastered to his face as his eyes scanned her body. Jessi's teeth clenched together and she turned back around, stepping up to the counter to order her drink.

"Hi. Can I get a tall black coffee? Thanks." Jessi requested, reaching into her bag for her wallet.

"Make that a tall black coffee and a Chocolate Dalmatian." The boy behind Jessi said, pushing Jessi's hand away and handing the barista a twenty.

"Uh-what makes you think you can buy my coffee?" Jessi demanded. The barista hid a smile as she prepared the beverages. She quickly handed Jessi her coffee and set to making the boy's drink.

With a frustrated groan, Jessi walked over to a table in the corner, facing the street. She took her seat and rested her head in her arms.

"What? A guy can't buy a pretty girl a coffee anymore?" The boy took the chair across from Jessi and sipped his weird beverage.

"Not in America, no." Jessi replied.

"So, do you have a name, beautiful?" The boy asked, relaxing back in his seat.

"It's Jessi." Jessi took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes. American coffee had never tasted so good.

"Jessi. Does Jessi stand for something? Jessica maybe? I'm Hunter by the way." The boy- Hunter said, setting his drink on the table.

"Jessaleigh. Is there something you wanted, _Hunter_?" Jess quipped, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really." Hunter shrugged. "You were just muttering to yourself earlier about being alone on your first day home. It's my first day back in Ohio too. I get it."

"Really, you get it?" Jessi cringed internally at the bite in her tone.

"Yeah, I do. My dad's busy and my mom is watching my niece and nephew, so I'm stuck until three." Hunter replied, taking another sip of his coffee.

"I'm sorry." Jessi told him, letting her eyes soften slightly.

"Nah, don't worry about it. What about you, _Jessaleigh_?"

"Foreign exchange in Germany for a year. Mom's too busy working to come get me, my brother's still in school, and my almost step-dad is in New York on business. And it's _Jessi_." Jessi said, emphasizing her name.

"Right, Jessi. How exactly do you plan on getting home then?"

"Nosey, much?" Jessi retorted, before smiling slightly. "David's driver is coming to get me. Do you know how far Westerville is from here?"

"Westerville huh? Well Miss Jessi, I have absolutely no idea how far Westerville is from here. I do know, however, that Westerville is my destination as well."

Jessi sighed, and for the first time since Hunter spoke to her, really looked at him. He was gorgeous. Brown hair cropped close to his head, twinkling green eyes, a strong, structured face, and a smile that seemed to light up the room. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Really? How… _convenient_." She snorted, rolling her eyes. Hunter's mouth twitched into a smirk that should have been illegal.

"What!? I'm not joking. Come September I'll be attending Dalton Academy." Hunter told her, taking a sip of his coffee.

Just as she was about to reply, she saw a familiar black car pull up to the coffee shop. "My ride's here, but I really should pay you back for that coffee."

"I don't want your money, _Jessaleigh_." Hunter murmured, his eyes softening slightly. Resting her hip against the table, Jessi smiled.

"Give me your phone." Hunter handed her his phone with a questioning glance. Jessi quickly entered her number into his phone and handed it back to him.

"When you figure out how I can repay you for that coffee, let me know." With that she gave his shoulder a light squeeze and left the shop. She looked back once as she slid into the back of the Mercedes.

* * *

Hunter sighed as he watched her leave the coffee shop. Who would have thought that on his first day back from Colorado he'd run into someone so amazing. The way she didn't take any of his shit really impressed him. Truthfully, Hunter did have a way to get to his house, but hey, he got to have a conversation with a pretty girl instead of getting into a car straight away and leaving. As he was getting up to leave, Hunter felt a buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and saw he had a text from 'coffee girl'.

_Thanks for sitting with me.. XO- Jessi_

_ Anytime, Jessaleigh. Have a safe trip home. – Hunter_

* * *

**A/N: so.. what do ya think? reviews are awesome, but not necessary.. let me know if you have any plot suggestions or anything..**

**- Sam.**


	2. to whatever song plays

**A/N: **holy crap, it's been a while. I got about halfway through this chapter when I was hit with a SUPER huge case of writers block, that I had until a few days ago when I finished this. Anyway, here's chapter two.

*usual disclaimer. I do not own glee. I also do not in any way approve of what RIB did to the Warblers.

* * *

It was sometime around 8:30 when Jessi's phone woke her up. She'd been home for four days now and was finally back on a normal sleeping schedule. It was Friday, which meant David would be back from New York, her mom was off to Hawaii for wedding stuff, and Sebastian would be moving back home for the summer.

Grumbling and trying desperately to lose herself in her blankets, Jessi fumbled for her phone and squinted against the harsh light of the screen.

_Good morning lovely (: Are you doing anything today? I think I've figured out how you can repay me for that coffee.. –Hunter._

Jessi sat up and drug a hand through her tangled locks. She stretched and shifted her legs to the side of her bed as she typed out her response.

_Lovely? That's a new one. But no, I'm not doing anything until around 8:30 tonight. What did you have in mind? – Jessi._

Even though it had only been four days, Hunter Clarington had managed to weasel his way into her life, and leave an impression on Jessi. They'd talked on skype a few times, each one resulting in a weird pet name from him.

_Lunch at Bella's? The rest is a secret. I plan on stealing you until 8:29, dewdrop. – Hunter_

Jessi's mouth cracked a grin and she couldn't help the ridiculous laugh that escaped her throat at Hunter's latest find. Jessi finally resolved in getting out of her bed and heading to the bathroom.

_Where do you come up with these names, you dork (: early lunch or late lunch? – Jessi._

Hunters response came almost immediately after she hit send.

_I'll pick you up around 11. Text me your address at like 10:30, Lovely. – Hunter._

_Okay, I'll admit, I do like Lovely. It's cute. P.s. is this a fancy surprise? – Jessi._

After hitting send Jessi turned her shower to hot and brushed her teeth. When her teeth were clean, Jessi hopped in the shower and began her washing routine. At 9:00, Jessi glanced at her phone again to see if Hunter had replied.

_This is a shorts and a t-shirt type-a deal. – Hunter._

_Right-y oh (: - Jessi._

Throwing her phone on her bed, Jessi walked over to her closet to try and find something to wear. With a quick glance out her window, Jessi decided that it would probably be nice enough for shorts, like Hunter had said.

As she threw open the folding doors to her closet, Jessi sang along to the old Rihanna song playing on her stereo. After a quick deliberation, Jessi decided on peach colored shorts she'd gotten in Germany and a fitted gray t-shirt.

"To the left, to the left. Everything you own in a box to the left.." Jessi's strong soprano filled the room as she sang along. She twisted her hair into a wraparound french braid and slipped her feet into a pair of sandals. After a final glance in the mirror, making sure her light makeup wasn't smudged; Jessi grabbed her bag and sunglasses and headed upstairs to the kitchen.

Knowing she was going to eat soon anyways, Jessi opted not to eat breakfast, instead grabbing a _Naked_ from the fridge and settling onto the couch to relax before she had to text Hunter. At around 10:15, after a quick scroll through Facebook, Jessi sent out a text to Hunter, giving him directions to her house.

_You live on Lake Hector? – Hunter._

Jessi stared at her phone in confusion. How could he have known that just from the directions she had given him?

_Um, yes… why? – Jessi._

_I live on the east side of Lake Hector. – Hunter._

_No. how? – Jessi._

_My parents moved here a year ago, Lovely. – Hunter. _Jessi rolled her eyes, she could literally see the sarcasm in Hunter's text.

_Oh, well excuse me, Mr. Snooty pants. – Jessi. _

_Stop texting me so I can drive! – Hunter. _

_Drive safe. See you in a few minutes. – Jessi._

Jessi put her phone in her pocket and checked her bag for a final time. Sunglasses, wallet, house keys. It was all there. Smiling to herself, Jessi walked through the house, turning off lights and scrolling a message to whoever got home first.

_David/ Sebastian,_

_Out with a friend. I'll be home by 8:30. Love you guys!_

_Jessi. _

Closing the door behind her, Jessi turned her key in the lock and relaxed on the porch steps, her elderly dog, Lady, coming to lie next to her.

"I'm going out on a date today, Lady, for the first time in a long time." Jessi whispered, running her fingers through the dog's golden fur. "Hopefully Hunter turns out to be the amazing man his texts say he is."

Lady responded by barking and lifting her head, alerting Jessi of the vehicle pulling into the driveway.

* * *

"Uhm.. are you kidding?" Jessi asked, covering her mouth, trying to stifle a laugh.

"I'm not kidding! It actually happened." Hunter replied, taking a drink of his coke.

"I refuse to believe you and your friends did a music video to _Milkshake_ until I have solid proof." Jessi determined, crossing her legs on her chair as she munched on a fry.

"Anyway, enough embarrassing stories about me.. tell me about your family, how your mom met your almost step-dad, the whole nine yards."

"My family? We're a basket of crazy." Jessi snorted. Why Hunter wanted to know about her lunatic family, she didn't know.

"Yeah, I want to know about them. So I know what I'm getting myself into." Hunter argued, looking into Jessi's eyes.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." Jessi warned. "I have an older brother, Joshua—he's 24 and going to law school and there's Joshua's fiancé Emma—she's 23 and teaches kindergarten. My mom and step-dad met through Sebastian and I. We'd been friends throughout fifth and sixth grade. We introduced our parents and they hit it off. Three years ago, he purposed, and they're finally getting married this December. Sebastian's 17, and he has two older brothers—twins. Emmett and Evvan are 26 and work with the NYPD. Sebastian also attends Dalton Academy and is the captain of the warblers."

"Four brothers. Wow." Hunter said, stunned. Jessi grinned.

"And a sister!" She reminded him, laughing. He nodded and cracked a smile.

"And a sister." He agreed.

"What about you? Any insane family members I should know about?" Jessi asked him.

"Just my parents, older brother James and his family, and my sister Stephanie and her fiancé Steven." Hunter responded.

"So you're the baby too." Jessi smiled, taking a final sip of her soda. The pair stood from their table, Hunter slapping a few bills onto the table after throwing a look at Jessi when she'd reached for her wallet.

"The point of this was for me to repay you for my coffee." Jessi said, crossing her arms over her chest and popping a hip.

"Yes," Hunter grinned, grabbing one of her hands and pulling her from the café. "And you are, by keeping me company today."

Jessi suddenly felt herself freeze up slightly. Hunter was still holding her hand, but she didn't want him to stop. They were just standing there, looking at each other. Hunter's eyes met hers and he slowly started to release her hand.

"No, it's fine." Jessi argued, tightening her grip on his fingers. Hunter smiled his million dollar grin again and squeezed back, the pair walking slowly to Hunter's truck.

"Now what?" Jessi asked, pulling her feet up to rest against her seat.

"It's a secret." Hunter replied, snagging her hand again as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Twenty-five minutes, a rather loud and out of tune sing-along, and an almost kiss at an extra-long stoplight later, Hunter pulled into the Westerville _Pirate Cove Mini-Golf_ course.

"Mini golf, my lady?" Jessi cracked a grin at the dorky accent Hunter used as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her from his truck.

"Why of course, good sir." Jessi replied, lacing her fingers with his. The two walked to the front office to pay and get their balls and clubs, before entering the course.

"You should probably know that I suck at this sport." Hunter confessed after the fourth hole.

"Really, I would never have guessed that." Jessi countered, laughing.

"Shut it, you." Hunter growled playfully, smiling.

"Okay, I'm sorry you suck. It does wonders for my ego."

When they finished their game, it was going on five o'clock. After a smug victory dance from Jessi, the pair was once again in Hunter's truck. This time, he drove them to a well-sized park in the heart of Westerville. Again, Hunter pulled jessi out of the truck by her waist, but this time he didn't let go like he did last time. Choosing instead to pull her closer, wrapping his arms fully around her. Jessi smiled against his chest and returned his hug. Her arms snaking up around his shoulders to rest against his neck.

They stayed in that position for what seemed like hours. Jessi knew that it was insane. She'd only known Hunter for about four days, but it already seemed like a life time. She really enjoyed being wrapped in Hunter's strong arms. It didn't help that he smelled fantastic either. Finally, Hunter loosened his grip slightly, leaning back. Jessi stood on her toes as Hunter's forehead came to rest on hers.

"It really doesn't feel like it's only been four days since I met you, Jessi Mitchell." He whispered.

"No, it doesn't." Jessi agreed, smiling lightly.

"Would you punch me if I kissed you right now?" Hunter asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I would punch you if you didn't." Jessi told him, her smile never leaving her lips. Hunter's lips slowly inched their way towards hers, his right hand coming up to lightly run his thumb against her lower lip. Three torturous seconds later, Hunter's surprisingly soft lips were on hers, pushing lightly. Jessi's fingers tangled in the short hair at the nape of Hunter's neck as she moved her head slightly to allow him better access.

It seemed like hours before Hunter pulled back, leaning back in once for another quick peck. He pulled her back into his arms, hands running over her back as he breathed in her scent. He couldn't believe how happy she made him, even after only four days of knowing each other.

"Hey Jess." He said eventually, feeling the light flutter of her eyelashes against his neck.

"Yeah?" She asked, leaning her head back to look at him. It was almost comical how short she was compared to him.

"If I _didn't_ ask you to be my girlfriend, would you punch me?" Hunter heard her snort lightly.

"Of course dumby."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Jessi stood back on her toes to look him in the eye.

"Ofcourse, dumby." Hunter grinned and kissed her again, quickly, but deliberately.

Realizing that they had been standing in the parking lot for ten minutes at least, Hunter suggested that they go for a walk around the park before he brought her home. Jessi agreed and the pair held hands as they strolled through the park.

Jessi was back home before 8:30 and spent the rest of the night with her family. Hunter went home ate dinner with his mom, and had a movie night with his cat. Neither's smile left their face the whole night.

* * *

**A/N: **so, what did you think. Review please (: I kind of feel like Jessi and Hunter are moving super fast in their relationship, but they wouldn't let me slow it down! But I promise I have things planned for them in the future and they won't always be perfect.

-SAM.

also, the chapters of this story are going to be lyrics to Steven Curtis Chapman's _Cinderella_. It's a beautiful song and everyone should listen to it.


	3. Without a care in the world

**A/N: **this was actually supposed to be a short one-shot of Hunter meeting Jessi's family, but it turned into a sort of filler chapter with a twist at the end.

*usual disclaimers... I own nothing recognizable.

* * *

"Why are you so nervous?" Jessi asked, tilting her head to look at her boyfriend. She and Hunter had been going out for two weeks and he was going to be over at her house with her family for the first time. It was only her mom, David, and Sebastian, so Jessi didn't really understand why Hunter looked like a constipated puppy.

"Jess, its nerve wracking! I've never really done the whole '_meet the girlfriends parents_' thing." Hunter said, tightening his grip on his pencil. Jessi just smiled. She knew they would love him. Sure, he still kind of looked like a military brat, but he had only been out of academy for three weeks. It would take a while for his hair to grow and for his crazy muscles to calm down. Inside though, she knew her boyfriend was a sweetie who could sing (and draw, but she promised not to tell anyone, even though he was drawing her).

"Plus," He continued, his voice quieter. "I'm pretty sure David Smythe could have me assassinated and make it look like an accident."

Jessi snorted and got up from her position on Hunter's bed. She grabbed his pencil and sketchpad from his hands and moved them to his desk. She replaced her body with the pad that had been resting on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pressing her lips softly to his temple, Jessi sighed.

"You're an idiot, Hunt. They're going to love you, because _I _care about you. Sure, Seb might act a little stand-offish at first, but he just has to get to know you. You'll be fine." Jessi whispered her reassurance while her fingers massaged his neck softly. "Besides, I know where they all sleep, so if they're mean to you I'll put blue hair dye in their shampoo."

Hunter cracked a grin and kissed Jessi's lips lightly. "You're amazing, Jess."

"I know." Jessi couldn't keep the smug grin off her face. "Now, I really do wish I could stay longer, but I promised my mom I'd _actually_ be home for dinner tonight, so I have to go."

Hunter slowly released his light grip on her waist and stood up with her. He was about to follow her to her car when she stopped him with her palm to his chest. "Nope, you're going to continue drawing to keep your mind off of your "impending doom" tomorrow. I can show myself out."

"Fine." He muttered, wrapping his arms around her, squeezing. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With a quick, but firm kiss, Jessi smiled and nodded. "Nine thirty."

After Jessi left Hunter flopped back onto his bed and ran a hand down his face. He was seriously afraid for his life. He knew it was ridiculous, but he was still afraid. The prospect of going overseas the September after graduation didn't scare him, but meeting his girlfriend's family honestly scared the shit out of him.

* * *

The next morning, Hunter arrived at the Smythe residence right on time. He had made an effort that morning and was wearing light grey shorts and a (yes he'll admit it) coral pink t-shirt. His hair was barely styled, as it was still at the awkward length after a crew cut—he really hoped he made a good impression on these people. Really hoped.

Hunter strolled up to the door and rang the bell, rocking back on his heels as he waited for someone to answer. Jessi's dog, Lady, loped up to the porch to greet him, and they both jumped when they heard yelling from in the house. Seconds later, the door opened to reveal a tall, striking woman.

"Hi, you must be Hunter. I'm Laurie. Come on in." The woman, Laurie, greeted warmly, opening the door. He'd never been inside Jessi's home, and he was pleasantly surprised by it. From what he could see, the house was built from handcrafted wood inside and out, giving it a very homey feel.

"SEBASTIAN! JESUS CHRIST, WHY DID YOU TAKE MY TOOTHBRUSH IN THERE WITH YOU?!" Hunter heard the voice of his girlfriend practically screech from down the hall. He could faintly hear the sound of running water and a male voice singing a Michael Jackson song rather loudly.

"WOMAN! WHEN I AM IN HERE, I AM ALLOWED TWO THINGS. THE FREEDOM TO SING MY SONGS IN PEACE WITHOUT PEOPLE SCREAMING ABOUT TOOTHBRUSHES, AND THE FREEDOM TO FUCKING WASH MY BALLS WITHOUT BEING INTERUPTED!" The male singing screamed back.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. Seriously, they usually get along really well." Laurie apologized, putting her hand to her forehead.

"No, It's fine." Hunter cracked a grin. "I have a brother and a sister, I understand what it's like."

Seconds later, a loud 'what the fuck' could be heard. Jessi walked down the hall carrying a tooth brush and looking victorious.

"Jessaleigh Kathryn. Did you pick the lock to the bathroom _again_?" Laurie cried, exasperated.

"Yes mother, I did. Asshole stole my toothbrush. Hey Hunter. I'm going to go brush my teeth, and then we can redo this whole greeting thing, okay?" Jessi asked, smiling at him. He nodded and she raced upstairs to quickly brush her teeth.

"You must be the boy." A deep male voice asked to Hunter's left. He whipped his head to the side and met David Smythe's eyes.

"Y-yes sir, Hunter Clarington." Hunter stammered, holding his hand out. David took it, his grip firm.

Hours later, Jessi walked him out to his truck, both smiling.

"I told you everything would turn out okay." She gloated, grinning at him. "In fact, things went better than okay. He went an entire day without one comment about your ass or your amazing body."

"Who did?" Hunter asked, leaning against the side of his truck.

"Sebastian. He's gay." Jessi said, a nervous glint in her eye.

"Hey, if he's strong enough to come out as gay in _Ohio_, then more power to him. And, if he thinks I have a nice ass, well it's a plus." Hunter smiled, kissing her forehead in reassurance.

"Pfft, he's not the one who thinks you have a nice ass, baby." Jessi said, whispering the last part in Hunter's ear.

"Yeah?" He replied, pulling her closer.

"Mhm, mom says you have a rather nice toosh." Jessi grinned and pecked his lips. "Now go, before they bring out the guns and shoot you for mackin on the 'baby'."

"Fine. I'll call you later, baby." Hunter said, kissing her a final time before getting in his truck and leaving.

"I quite like him." Sebastian announced when she got back in the house.

"Really?" Jessi asked, skeptical.

"Yeah, I especially enjoyed the part where he almost pissed his pants when Dad gave the dad speech."

* * *

When Jessi met Hunter's family, it was much less.. busy. It was the fourth of July, and Hunter had hijacked her from her morning run.

"Hey!" He shouted jumping in front of her. Jessi let out a little shriek, instinctively throwing her fist out. When she realized it was just Hunter, Jessi ripped her earbuds out of her ears and glared at him.

"Dude! I almost pissed my pants." She wasn't mad for long, though, as Hunter's arms always managed to calm her down.

"C'mon, mom told me to bring you to meet the family." He practically drug her up the driveway and to the backyard where, even at 10 in the morning, the Claringtons where sitting on the lawn.

"I'm actually fairly certain your mom did not say "Hunter, why don't you give Jessi a heart attack and jump out in front of her on her morning run and then drag her to meet your family while she smelled like a barn"." Jessi whispered harshly as they reached his family.

"Jessi! It's good to see you again." Jenna Clarington, Hunter's mom greeted warmly.

"You too Jenna." Jessi said smiling. "I would hug you, but _someone_ felt the need to hijack me on my run."

"Hunter Alexander." Jenna scolded, 'mom tone' in full force. "Come on Jessi, come meet the family. Alexander, come meet Jessi."

A tall man, who shared Hunter's striking eyes and build walked over. "Jessi, this is Alexander, Hunter's father." Jessi shook the man's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I assure you I don't usually look like I sprinted a marathon… or smell like it." Jessi wrinkled her nose slightly.

"_Your son_ hijacked his girlfriend from her morning run." Jenna grumbled, sending a playful glare at Hunter. "Dear, take the poor girl home so she can shower before meeting your siblings."

Forty minutes later, Jessi was back, and shaking hands with Hunter's brother, while being bombarded with hugs from his sister and sister-in-law.

* * *

None of the people present at the Claringtons heard the light click of a camera going off at random intervals throughout the day.

* * *

**A/N:** HAHA! no one knows what's going to happen with that little blip at the end but ME! Anyway, review? This was written in like an hour, so, yeah.

-Sam.


	4. And I'm sitting here

**A/N:** So, here's chapter 4. I'm going to try to do at least one chapter per episode for season 4.

*usual disclaimers.

* * *

William McKinely High School. Jessi wasn't sure what she expected out of her first week at school, but it definitely wasn't what actually happened.

* * *

Jessi walked through the doors and was immediately bombarded by an awkward looking kid with an afro. "Hello! Blogosphere, say hello to McKinley's newest edition…."

Jessi glanced at him before pushing the microphone away and stalking to the office. As she left she heard the boy mutter something along the lines of 'cut that' before starting again and rambling about the school's newest celebrities.

Straightening her shirt, Jessi opened the door to the principal's office to retrieve her schedule and locker assignment. She really didn't need her schedule, because she'd be spending most of her time in the library taking online courses, but it was still good to have. As she stepped out of the office she was cut short by the scramble of people running towards a bulletin board.

Jessi waited patiently for the crowd to clear before approaching the board. Hanging was a clipboard almost filled with the names of people wanting to join the New Directions. Jessi paused before picking up the pen. Sebastian had told her about this group. He'd said they were good people, but he'd done some pretty mean things to them. She scribbled her name under someone named _Rose McDonald_ and walked off to find her locker.

Later in the day, she was sitting by herself in the cafeteria, texting Hunter when she heard a soft, slightly feminine voice to her right. "E-excuse me, can I sit here?"

Jessi looked up and smiled at the girl. "Yeah, of course. Go ahead."

"Thanks. I'm Wade Adams, but you can call me Unique."

"I'm Jessi. It's really nice to meet you, Unique." The poor kid looked absolutely terrified, as though Jessi was going to make a comment on Unique's choice of dress.

"I-I understand if you don't want to sit with me because I'm a boy wearing girl clothes." Unique said softly, picking at her food.

"NO!" Jessi practically yelled, drawing strange looks. "It's totally cool. I admire you for being so confident, really."

Unique's shoulders seemed to sag with relief. "So what's your schedule like this semester?" Jessi pulled the scrap of paper from her notebook and handed it to Unique. After scrutinizing the schedule for a few moments, Unique asked "Why so many online classes?"

Jessi laughed. "McKinley doesn't offer many elective courses that I have interest in. Plus I did student exchange in Germany last year and a lot of it was independent study, which I really enjoyed."

Unique nodded in understanding. "We have chemistry and trig together." Jessi smiled, glad to have someone to talk to during her two most difficult classes of the day. "What are you going to do with your 7th period free hour?"

"Well I signed up for Glee club auditions. Principal Figgins gave me a list of 7th period extra-curriculars, so I'm hoping to make Glee." Jessi explained.

"Really? Well good luck at auditions." Unique said as the bell rang. The pair left their table and went in opposite directions towards their respective classrooms.

* * *

"Have you made any friends yet?" Sebastian asked, looking at Jessi through the computer. Jessi rolled her eyes at him and continued painting her toes on her bed.

"Yes… kind of." Jessi srugged, twisting the cap back on the bottle. She hugged her knees to her chest and glanced at her brother's worried expression. "I have chemistry and trig with Unique Adams, and we've had lunch together all week. And some girl named Kitty Wilde told me I had a nice ass considering she'd "seen me eat that pizza during lunch on Tuesday". Does that count?"

"Wait? People are checking out your ass?" Jessi's boyfriend, Hunter, piped up from off screen.

It was a bit of a surprise when Sebastian and Hunter got their dorm assignments in August, only to find they'd be rooming with each other. Jessi thought it was great—Dalton had recruited Hunter for the Warblers, and Sebastian was captain. Plus, the two really hit it off during the summer months.

"Of course people are checking out my ass, baby. It's fantastic." Jessi flashed a smile.

"Dude, she so just sassed you." Sebastian stage-whispered to Hunter.

"_Dude, I so did not_." Jessi replied. She leaned to the left slightly and cracked her back, enjoying the popping noise her joints made.

"_Jess_." Sebastian whined. Jessi just looked at him. Sebastian Smythe _did not_ whine. Ever. A pair of hands appeared in her view as her brother was shoved away obnoxiously.

"What are you wearing!" A new face appeared on screen. It was a blonde boy with pretty hazel eyes.

"_**JEFF**_!" Three voices hissed. The boy, Jeff, looked innocently.

"Not right now, fuckers. I can clearly see what she's wearing. _And what she's not_. I meant for her audition tomorrow." Jeff shook his head. "Jeff Sterling by the way."

"Jessi Mitchell." Jessi answered slowly. "Seb?"

"Yes lady?" Her brother's voice asked off screen.

"Did you skype me in front of your entire choir?" Jessi tried to keep her voice even, not wanting to get too angry at him in front of his friends.

"…No?"

"_Dude! I'm not wearing a fucking bra_." Jessi hissed at him. She jumped away from her computer quickly.

"Or pants…" She heard Hunter mutter. Boys, honestly. With a grown Jessi opened her dresser and pulled on a pair of shorts and a hoodie.

"While you're at it, pick out what you're wearing tomorrow. We gotta go. Love you!" Sebastian's voice carried over to her. She heard the bleep indicating he had gone off line and sighed.

* * *

Somehow, Jessi had missed the shadow lurking in the tree next to her window that night as she dressed for bed.

* * *

Jessi managed to get herself out of bed around 6:30 Friday morning. She'd showered before bed the night before, so that was one part of her routine she was able to skip. She stumbled into the bathroom and set about heating up the curling iron. As she waited for the iron to heat up, Jessi brushed her teeth and washed her face.

Thirty minutes later, brown hair curled, eyes dusted in makeup, Jessi exited the bathroom to get dressed. She zipped a black bandeau top into place before sliding one of her favorite dresses on—a two toned number with a black mesh top and a blue patterned bottom. Jessi strapped her feet into her heels and hung a necklace around her neck before snapping a picture in her full length mirror.

_So, does this meet everyone's standards?-Jessi_. She attached the photo and sent the text off to Sebastian. Grabbing her bag and sheet music, Jessi traipsed down the stairs, whistling her audition piece.

"Morning Momma." Jessi greeted her mother with a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed the bagel her mom handed her and took a bite.

"Morning honey. Good luck today." Laurie Mitchell told her daughter.

"Thanks. I'll see you after school." With that Jessi exited the house and started her car.

* * *

"Hey, how'd your audition go?" Hunter asked that night. He was sitting on his bed, Sebastian nowhere in sight.

"Pretty good. They posted the list on Facebook, I got in." Jessi said, smiling. Hunter grinned back.

"That's great baby. I knew you could do it."

* * *

**A/N: **So, that's chapter 4. Um, yeah, review please. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

thanks to the one reviewer who told me Jessi was annoying.. it was _greatly appreciated. _

-Sam.


	5. wearing the weight

**A/N: YAY chapter five. I would have had this finished sooner, but I was on vacation from the 13th-20th. When I got home, I was informed of Cory's tragic passing- which affected me in a way I cannot even put into words. Saturday and Sunday were hard for me... but I'm back now.**

***usual disclaimers***

* * *

7th period on Monday was a big moment for the New Directions. It was their first day with their two newest members, Jessi and Marley. It was also Britney 2.0 week.

"Okay guys, this week is really about helping Brittany. She's in a little bit of a funk right now. Brittany, you rocked Britney week the last time we did it, and it's your time to shine again." Mr. Schuester told the group, capping his marker.

"I want to recreate the awesomeness of Britney." Brittany exclaimed, taking a bite out of the oreo in her hand.

"Great. Blaine and Artie have prepared something for us. But before they begin I have something I want to run across you." Mr. Schue told the group, sitting in his chair.

"This year is going to be hard. We lost so many good voices last year, and new voices have joined us this year. In order for us to be spectacular, we need to be a tight-knit group. Which is why I've talked to Principal Figgins, and he's okayed it for us to have a Glee sleep-over in here Friday night." The shout of voices almost burst a few eardrums, Jessi was sure of it. "Okay, okay, calm down you guys, it was just a suggestion."

"I think it's a great idea." Blaine Anderson said. Joe and Artie nodded along with him.

"Yeah. I mean, it took us three years to become close with everyone, so maybe we should have get-togethers more often." Tina agreed. The group nodded their approval.

"So that settles it. This Friday, we'll convene after the football game, order a few pizzas, and get to know each other. Blaine, Artie, your song?" Mr. Schue motioned for the boys to begin.

"Right. This one's for you, Brittany." Blaine nodded at his friend and the two began, singing a wonderful mash-up of Boys/Boyfriend.

* * *

The week past rather quickly, much to the relief of the New Directions. Brittany had been a mess—from almost shaving her hair off to the lip-syncing incident (which they were never going to speak of again)—but the group had gotten together after Marley sang a beautiful rendition of _Notice Me_ and talked it all out. They informed Jake that, even though he had just joined and it was short notice, he was welcome to come to their sleep over.

The McKinley High Titans won their football game against Dalton Academy by a point. Jessi was cringing inside. Hunter played football, she just knew he was going to be a peach tomorrow. The group of girls that had watched the game together—Tina, Marley, Unique, Sugar, and Jessi—walked into the choir room smiling at a joke Sugar had read on a Laffy Taffy wrapper.

Mr. Schue was already in the room, setting things up for their night. Before the game, everyone had brought their bags to the choir room so they wouldn't have too after.

"Hey ladies." Mr. Schue greeted. The group replied to his greeting, moving to sit in chairs.

"Do we go change now… or wait until later. That is the question." Jessi stated, drumming her fingers on her thigh.

"The boys are going to take forever—we might as well do it now." Tina responded. The girls sighed and grabbed their bags.

"We'll be back Mr. Shue." Sugar informed their teacher as they left the room. The girls made their way to the locker room to change, Jessi french braiding her hair on the walk over.

Sugar plugged her iPod into a dock and the girls blasted music as they changed into their pajamas. Tina wore a cute polka-dot set, Unique had sweatpants and a t-shirt, Marley wore black yoga pants and an old trip t-shirt, Sugar wore some crazy leopard print gettup, and Jessi realized that none of the clothes she was wearing actually belonged to her—Sebastian's old grey and black plaid pj bottoms, a grey t-shirt she'd stolen from Joshua, and Hunter's Marine Corps hoodie.

Sugar leaned over a mirror, fixing her make-up, and Tina quickly followed. Jessi snorted to herself quietly and pulled out her own make-up bag. Inside, instead of her usual make-up, was her make-up remover and face-wash. She quickly set about removing the gunk from her face.

"What are you doing?" Sugar wondered.

"Taking off my make-up." Jessi replied, rubbing her exfoliating face-wash into her skin.

"But the boys are going to see you with no make-up on!" Sugar spluttered back. Jessi shrugged.

"Whatever. Take me as I am or not at all." Sugar was still staring at her, shocked. "I have four brothers, Sugar. It doesn't matter to me if boys see me without makeup on."

When the girls were finished changing, they repacked their bags and returned to the choir room. The boys of the New Directions were already in the room, waiting when the girls returned.

"So, what are we going to do until the pizza gets here?" Artie asked, leaning back in his wheelchair.

"Well, this _is_ a slumber party." Sugar stated, crossing her arms.

"And your point is?" The new guy, Jake asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Never have I ever_. Duh." Sugar answered.

"We are not playing _Never have I ever_." Sam told the girls.

"We play the girls' game, and then you guys can pick one." Mr. Shue interfered before things could get violent. "Everyone, in a circle. Let's go, chop chop."

The group moved chairs into a circle and everyone took a seat. Jessi pulled her legs into a pretzel and leaned her elbows on her knees. "Alright, so how are we going to do this? Usually this is a drinking game." Jessi pondered.

"We do have lots of soda." Tina offered, pointing to the cups and bottles sitting on the piano. With that, the group decided to take 'soda shots' for the game.

"Okay, Sugar, this was your idea, you can go first." Mr. Shue said, taking his seat.

"Alright," Sugar said, rubbing her hands together. "Umm, Never have I ever… gone three says without showering."

Silence followed Sugar's voice, until slowly, Sam reached for his cup. Artie, Unique, and Jessi followed him.

"Seriously?" Sugar inquired.

"Yes, seriously." Jessi nodded. Mr. Schue motioned for Blaine to say the next one.

"Never have I ever…" Blaine began, pausing to think. "Been in a dance contest." Jessi was the only person to take a drink from her cup.

'You've competed in a dance contest?" Tina asked, looking at Jessi.

"Yeah, my brother and I—Rage 2.0—look us up sometime."

* * *

"Okay, okay." Jessi said, laughing. "Never have I ever worn the same underwear two days in a row." Thankfully, none of the rest of the kids drank, much to everyone's relief.

"Kay Mr. Schue," Artie said, swallowing his pizza. "We've played the girl's game. Now it's time to play ours."

"Alright Artie—what game do the guys want to play?"

"We'll play…."

* * *

"Who do you know that's in the marines?" Blaine asked Jessi later that night. The games were over and the group was sitting on the floor, watching a movie.

"My boyfriend, Hunter. Technically, he's in the Marines—he's being deployed next September." Jessi confessed.

"Facebook creeping time!" Sugar called, pulling out her computer. "Let's start with… Marley."

Apparently it was a thing for the veteran New Directioners to do to the newbies. Jessi was skeptical—she knew how they'd all feel when they found out Sebastian was her brother.

Soon enough, it was Jessi's facebook that was being searched. Upon loading her page, the returning New Directioners sucked in a breath. Jessi knew why of course—one of hers and Sebastian's buddy senior pictures was her cover photo, and Jessi and Hunter graced the profile picture box.

"Sebastian _Smythe_ is your brother?" Tina bit out. Jessi sighed and tugged on her hoodie strings.

"Almost brother—it's not official until December. But yes, my mom is engaged to David Smythe." Jessi confessed. Everyone who knew Sebastian looked kind of upset—except Blaine. That baffled Jessi—Sebastian had told her what he'd done to her fellow glee clubber, she'd been furious with him, refusing to speak to him for two weeks.

"Are you just here to try and bring us down?" Artie demanded to know.

"Why would I want to do that?" Jessi asked. Blaine was still kind of staring at her.

"Because you're related to Sebastian Smythe—that's why." Artie answered.

"Look, you guys don't really know the half of anything involving him." Jessi was getting angry—something that rarely happened.

"She has a point guys." Blaine said softly. "Maybe we should just hear her out."

"Blaine's right. We should let Jessi explain things." Mr. Schue interfered.

"I met Sebastian the summer before entering sixth grade." Jessi started.

_Flashback_

_Jessi sat on one of the swings towards the back of the park—listening to her mp3 player, not really paying attention to anyone around her. She was nervous about entering sixth grade at a new school in a new city. Her big brother, Josh, was going to be a senior, but he didn't do much to calm her nerves. They wouldn't even be in the same building._

_As she was swinging, a skinny, gangly looking boy with shaggy brown hair and striking green eyes awkwardly walked to the swing next to her. It was kind of funny—Jessi had chosen the taller of the two swings, and the boy's feet touched the ground in an embarrassingly hilarious way._

"_We can switch swings if you want." Jessi told him softly. She jumped off her swing. "You're taller than me—it might work easier for you."_

"_Thanks." The boy muttered._

"_I'm Jessi by the way—Jessi Mitchell."_

"_Smythe. Sebastian."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Anyway, we were both entering a new school together, we had the same teacher and everything. Soon enough—with all the bullying that was dealt towards Sebastian's awkward proportions—we became inseparable. Our parents officially met a year after we did. They dated for three years—with Sebastian and I growing closer every day.

"Sophomore year was hard for both of us—some shit happened, and Sebastian got in trouble. He was given the choice of a year of juvie, or Dalton Academy. Shortly after he chose juvie I left for Germany. David called me about four months into my trip, telling me that Sebastian was now attending Dalton. All I know is something happened in juvie, something that is so messed up he won't even tell me. So, while I don't agree with what he put some of you through last year, take some time to think that maybe he was going through some tough shit too."

"It's all fun and games until it's not." Blaine whispered. Jessi looked gave him a look. "That's what he said before he turned himself around."

"Okay guys—time for bed." Mr. Schue finally said after a ringing silence had echoed through the room.

* * *

"Next time we do this—can it be at someone's house?" Sam groaned, stretching his sore back as the New Directions entered the Lima Bean the next morning.

"No kidding—I've ridden on airplanes with more comfortable seating than those floors." Jessi grumbled. She vaguely noticed the group of boys sitting in the corner of the shop. She stepped up to order her drink—A tall black coffee—and sighed with relief when it was almost immediately handed to her. Taking a sip, she surveyed the room—finding Tina and Sugar at a table in the back, being hounded by boys.

"HEY LADY!" The familiar platinum blonde head of Jeff Sterling appeared in her line of sight. Jessi winced and took a drink of her coffee.

"Yes…?" Jessi asked wearily. The boy's smile was something much too wide to be acceptable on a Saturday morning before 11:00. A hand appeared on her left handing her what appeared to be a mini Hershey bar. She smiled.

"Thanks babe." Her boyfriend's smiling eyes met hers for a brief second, winking, before turning back to his conversation with the boy next to her.

Jessi noticed the New Directioners had gathered at the table Tina and Sugar had saved, Blaine smiling at his friends, the other's just staring.

"How would you like to make out with the incredibly stunning, talented Nicolas Duval?" Jeff asked just as Jessi took a sip of her coffee. The hot liquid burned as she choked, sputtering.

"_JEFF! Fucking hell, man_." Nick Duval hissed, turning red.

"Look, I'll explain it later, Jessi- gotta dash." Jeff yelled, running out of the Lima Bean cackling.

* * *

**A/N:** so, yup. chapter 5. let me know what you think.

*In loving memory of Cory Monteith. Rest in peace.*


	6. Of the world

**A/N:** okay, so... it's been awhile. but writers block was kicking my ass. This is more of a filler chapter, honestly.

I'd like to send a shout out to my story followers:

A Fearless Knight's Fairytale  
Brave Eagles  
Niff-Lover1998  
christinaemerald  
cyn23  
xNinaBunnyx

and my story favorites:

Brave Eagles  
christinaemerald  
sydneyswansafl

***usual disclaimers.**

* * *

Jessi was still processing exactly what Jeff was offering when she got home later that day. He'd told Jessi he'd Skype her later that night to give her more clear details. Why he would ask if she wanted to make out with someone she'd never met before _plus_ she had a boyfriend. It was such a strange occurrence that it couldn't be classified as anything less than _Jeff._

Jessi's train of thought was cut short as she pulled into her driveway. In the yard; to the left of the house, stood a huge shining white houseboat. What it was doing there, Jessi had absolutely no idea. Standing on the porch was David and Sebastian—David with a huge grin on his face, and Sebastian with a look that could only be described as dafuq. Cutting the engine to her car, Jessi slowly exited and made her way to the house—sipping her coffee slowly.

As she walked up the steps, David greeted her hello before re-entering the house, whistling.

"What the hell?" Jessi asked, turning on Sebastian. He just shrugged and went back to staring.

"Apparently—we're going on a family vacation after the wedding. To some river in Texas or something." Sebastian answered, stealing her coffee for a drink.

"Family vacation. In a boat?" Jessi crinkled her nose. _Gross_.

"Yup, the whole family."

* * *

"So, we'll be leaving the day after the wedding—December 29th—and spending a week and a half on the southern half of the Mississippi." Jessi's mom, Laurie told the pair over lunch. Jessi and Sebastian shared a look.

"And you don't think we'll all end up killing each other at some point?" Jessi asked her mom, taking a bite of chicken.

"You kids get along perfectly." David answered. Jessi rolled her eyes and Sebastian snorted.

"Yeah, we do." Sebastian explained, gesturing between himself and Jessi. "But we haven't spent more than three days tops together with Josh, Evvan, and Emmett in years."

"Which is why the family is coming to stay for the whole week before thanksgiving until the Monday after." Laurie replied.

"Oh goodie." Jessi whispered, taking a final bite. "I'm really tired, mom, I think I'm going to head upstairs for a little while."

"Alright sweetheart." Laurie said, resting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

* * *

Jessi was perched on her bed, laptop resting on a pillow, staring at the pale blonde on the screen. What he'd just asked her was insane. Absolutely insane.

"Please Jessi! Nick said he'd be uncomfortable doing it with someone he barely knew." Jeff begged. The 'it' the blonde boy was talking about was making out. On camera. Jeff was doing this film study competition and he was supposed to write a script and have it acted out.

"And did you happen to mention to my boyfriend that you wanted your boyfriend to make out with me, half naked, on camera?" Jessi questioned.

"YES! I wouldn't have considered asking if he had felt weird about it. And if you feel weird, Jess, don't say no out of obligation or anything. Nick won't be offended." Jeff's voice was soft, almost waiting for the homophobic snark that would _never_ leave Jessi's mouth.

Jessi sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Fine, when do I start?"

Jeff's entire face split into a huge grin. "Can you come over now?"

* * *

By the time the weekend was over, Jessi and Nick were feeling slightly less uncomfortable around each other. Jeff's script had them making out at least three times, along with a beginnings of sex scene. In the end, his short film was a very sad, yet very moving piece about a soldier and his girlfriend. Jessi thought he'd do wonderfully in the contest.

* * *

**A/N:** so yeah, chapter six. a short one.. review please, I will love you forever.


End file.
